


The Story of How Accidents Happen

by AnaExpert



Category: Gambit (Comic), Rogue (2020), Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaExpert/pseuds/AnaExpert
Summary: Spin-off from my fic Converging. No need to have read it to understand this one.Remy LeBeau gets his estranged wife pregnant. His time-traveling self had fixed things for him so he and Rogue could be together in the future, but there was a misunderstanding years down the line and his effort was ruined. Rogue thought Remy had cheated on her and wanted nothing to do with him anymore. So it was a shock to everyone when Rogue turned up pregnant. She said it had been an accident. But how exactly do 'accidents' happen? "Past Remy" is going to tell us how.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue, Remy Lebeau & Rogue
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Converging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086365) by [AnaExpert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaExpert/pseuds/AnaExpert). 



The Story of How Accidents Happen

Life coaches always shower people with self-motivation cliché sayings, you know the kind. 'You are responsible for your own happiness, you gotta grab life by the horns and get what you want.' Man, have I taken these empowering quotes to the next level or what?

I have truly changed my life around in the most fuckintastic way imaginable. A future version of myself gave me all I've ever wanted, only for my stupid present self to throw it all away. Confusing much? I'll explain.

Two weeks ago I was Remy LeBeau, the most happily married man in the universe. My wife is simply the most amazing woman I've ever met, she turned me into the father of a bright and captivating little boy. My son Oli is a five-year-old handsome little fellow.

I had it all and never meant to gamble with my family. Nothing should have ever come between us, but my idea of being a dutiful hero did. That and some huge misunderstanding. What I know is that I have lost what I had: a beautiful loving wife and the privilege of being 24 hours of the day near my boy. He's the smartest child you'll ever meet and also happens to be is the spitting image of me, except for his bright blue eyes. I love Oli and Anna to death!

My wife is the woman I've loved for the longest part of this goddamn life of mine. I've waited and suffered, hoped and prayed that someday that girl would be mine. And then, one fine day my wish was miraculously granted. I proposed and shockingly enough she said yes. However, that was not how it was originally supposed to be, apparently. As I mentioned previously, that was a present I gave myself.

On my wedding day, my wife told me that one month earlier she had received a visit from no other than myself to tell her that she was pregnant with my child. Remy from the future, that's how she called him.

In his timeline, she hadn't known she was pregnant, went on a mission, got badly injured, and had a miscarriage. I never even knew I got her pregnant because our child's life was lost anyway, so what good would it be to have the two of us mourning? So that's why she decided she would spare me of the heartbreak. She could carry that burden for both of us. That is my Roguey, always saving my ass from all kinds of misfortunes.

When I finally discovered all the truth, knowing that it was one of the reasons my Anna pulled away from us, I gathered all my strength to unlock the full extent of my powers so I could travel to the past to try to fix our future.

I believed her time-traveling Remy story because, there's no denying it, it does sound like something risky and dumb that I would do. A truly amazing feat, right? Lucky for me, it worked.

Then, years later when a beautiful and mysterious woman sought me for my help, telling me my version from the future had also visited her and promised I was the one who would help her save his daughter, of course, I believed her. I have a son so I know I'd do anything to save him, I would never back away from that lady's request.

The woman told me that my future-self had shared details of how we would manage to steal some magic potion from HYDRA headquarters together. Hell yeah, I didn't doubt the lady for a second and embarked on a mission with her, leaving my wife behind, believing in my heart she would understand I was fulfilling something that Remy from the future had intended me to do. Little did I know that I was digging up my own grave by following that woman.

Long story short, this woman claimed her daughter was dying and silly me agreed to help her get a special compound that she needed. We invaded an old HYDRA base and got past the security to retrieve it. Following that, all kinds of shit happened. Eventually, we got in trouble and stranded in some foreign country. We ended up camping somewhere, it was freezing cold at night, and we had only the clothes on our backs. I suggested we get undressed and close up together since each other bodies were the warmest thing around. You know, removing clothes and sharing body heat can keep people warm and potentially save you from hypothermia.

And then, surprisingly, in the middle of the night, we were met up by no one other than Rogue. Yes, that's my wife, she saw me naked with another woman and got it all wrong. Who wouldn't? I don't blame her at all.

So, Anna Marie, Rogue, my Mrs. LeBeau, my beautiful wife, my eternal love flame saved us from our predicament but kicked me out of her bed that very same day and since then I've been trying to get back in good graces with the woman I adore.

It hasn't worked so far, but I managed to knock her up yet again. Funny thing is that before all that shitshow with Joelle happened, Anna and I were trying for a second baby for four months. Every time her period came, she felt disappointed in herself and cried. It was awful! And in the end, all it took were those unpremeditated 'accidents' and bang! Another LeBeau on the way!

'How the fuck did this happen? Are you guys morons or what?', That was what Bobby unceremoniously asked us when we broke the news. And since then, everybody asks us that very same question whenever they hear about our situation. Anna always tells people that it was an accident. An accident!

Laughable, I know! I just go along with it. If she wants to label it as an accident, then that's what we'll call it. She hates my guts right now, I'm not pissing her off anymore than what I already have.

That makes me laugh inwardly. First, because it was not only one "accident". Secondly, as Bella Donna, my ex, aptly pointed out when I told her about it, it's not like Rogue and I were hanging out naked when she tripped and fell on top of me.

And finally, because making sweet love or having wild angry sex with the person you cherish the most in your life is no accident. It is meant to be and bound to happen.

We got something going on, we always did, there's that chemistry, that static in the air whenever we are within close proximity to each other. People have often complained about how uncomfortable we make them feel because of the tangible sexual tension between us. So, you see, it's not that hard to imagine how the accidents happened, but even so, I'll tell you exactly how they did.

Two weeks later after the incident with Joelle and being rescued by my wife, I had failed all attempts to get my Anna to believe the simple truth: I hadn't slept with that woman. I never cheated on my wife.

I understand it must have been difficult for her to get past the visuals she had seen, her husband, the father of her only child naked with another woman. But, come on, five years sharing her bed, her body, her life with me and she still didn't trust me at all? She just didn't want to listen to my story, she decided I was a cheater who hadn't hesitated before throwing the excellent life we had together out of the window. She hated me.

We were still navigating the practicalities of being a separated couple who shared custody of our son. That was going to be the first time I took Oli out like one of those divorced dads do. I decided I was going fail-proof, I was taking him to the zoo.

To keep things simple while we were giving our marriage a break, we had decided that on weekdays as I worked in the mansion both of us got equal access to our boy. Saturdays would be exclusively daddy and Oli's day, Sundays would be only Anna and him.

Storm brought him to me, not her. That stung, exactly as Anna had probably intended. Ororo smiled at me apologetically, she knew just how I was feeling broken inside with our separation. She was my greatest support at a time when everyone else was quick to judge and blame me for what happened. At that stage, Anna was feeling cheated and belittled. She was angry at me while I was still shocked and numb, not quite believing that was indeed happening to us.

In my mind, I had done nothing wrong. Okay, perhaps I should have told her what I was doing, I should've kept her informed. Oh, well! There are just so many what-ifs...

Oil looked at me expectantly. Clearly, it bothered both me and Oli the fact that Anna was not accompanying us.

"Why can't Mommy come, Daddy?" He asked me as soon as he saw me and ran into my arms.

"Let's see... Well, she's afraid of the lions, the elephants, and... the snakes."I offered a lie to calm down his little broken heart.

"But why? Mommy's so strong. She can knock them all down!" There was no fooling that little boy of mine.

Just then, Emma strolled in and took a good look at the two of us and she passed us by. Coincidentally, Anna had dressed Oli in khakis and a button t-shirt and I was wearing pretty much the same ensemble. He was my mini-me through and through.

"I can't stand you much right now, LeBeau, but I have to say that you and Oli are looking adorable." Oliver flashed her a huge smile. He's cute and he knows it.

'I'm sure that the single dad with his cute little son on tow is going to get many telephone numbers.' Emma said inside my head. I don't like calling women names, but she's such a bitch if there ever was one! She sneered at me and I shook my head vehemently.

"Not interested, mon ami." I said.

"Not interested in what, Daddy?"

"Never mind, son. Your auntie Emma is just being a little bit silly. Are you ready to go, my little champion? We are going to have so much fun today. Say goodbye to your aunties."

Oli skipped his way to both Emma and Ororo and gave them a little hug. Emma bent down and kissed the top of his head, Storm messed with his shaggy hair.

"Have fun, Oli." Ororo called out. She smiled broadly while watching both handsome boys go. I knew how she loved the two of us dearly and wished deep in her heart that Anna and I would reconcile and be together soon.

The day was bright and warm, my handsome son and I strolled hand in hand through the zoo. Oli was mesmerized at all the animals he had seen only in his storybooks.

We had been to the zoo before, two years ago. But being five years old meant he had already forgotten all about it. So, there were lots of "Wow!" "Awesome!' "Can we have one of those in the mansion?"

My thoughts, however, kept going back to the good old times: my wife, my kid, and myself hand in hand, lips stretched into huge smiles, hearts exploding with joy. My mind played tricks on me, reminding me how much fun it was the last time the three of us had enjoyed that very same place together.

Emma had been right, as she usually was. Oli and I were getting way too much attention from the unaccompanied women around us.

"What a cute little boy you have there." The girl on the cotton candy stand told me as I paid for my son's sweet treat.

"Thanks." Oil replied before I even had the chance to say anything. We adults laughed out loud at that.

"So, I see a handsome daddy but I don't see a mommy..." The lady eyed me with flirty eyes after giving me the once-over. I sighed at the awkwardness that I knew was lurking around the corner. That was happening for the fifth time already on that day.

"Well, it's complicated..." I started, only to be interrupted by Oli who was already fed up with women trying to chat up his daddy when all he wanted was to go see the next animal.

"My Daddy loves my Mommy and she loves him too. She's mad at him now but she's always mad at him for something, like when he gives me ice cream before dinner." Oliver stated very matter-of-factly. At the height of the wisdom of his five years of age, wasn't he right? Anna loves the drama, I love being on the edge of my seat all the while time with her. I also love the banter, we both do. And, most importantly, we love each other. I knew she still did love me, and that's why we both hurt so much away from each other.

The lady was a bit disappointed at Oli's words. I simply shrugged, thanked her for the service, and let my son lead the way.

When we finally came home, it was early evening and Anna was anxiously waiting for us at the door after having blown my phone four times. As soon as she spotted my red car cruising through the driveway, she climbed down the steps to the entrance.

After parking, I was out of the car in half a second to open the passenger door and let my petite garcon out. Not without hearing him complaining that he was a big boy and he didn't need that child safety lock anymore first.

Always the anxious one, Anna ran towards the car and Oli ran into her wide open arms. It was as if they had spent weeks away from each other, but it had been just a few hours. She hated that she had to be away from our son for any period of time whatsoever and in her mind, that was all my goddamn fault.

"Missed me much, chére?" I asked her jokingly. I just love teasing her. I took in the beautiful sight of my estranged wife and realized I was holding my breath for a second. She still had that effect one. Always did! From the moment I first laid eyes on her until that very day.

"It's almost dinner time for him and you know it." She replied bluntly.

"Nothing to worry about there, mon amour. I'll make him his all-time favorite Daddy's mac and cheese." I told her.

She didn't look too pleased that I was using one of my favorite endearment names for her and frowned at me. I wished she'd just let me kiss that cute angry pout of hers away.

To make matters worse, Anna was looking so damn hot and pretty in that cute flowy dress of hers. I don't know if she did it on purpose or if she thought I'd have forgotten about it, but we had made love a couple of times when she was wearing that very same dress. I could just close my eyes and feel my hand running up her thighs, inebriated by her soft moaning, brushing that very same fabric aside.

"Let's go, Daddy! I'm hungry! Aren't you?" Count on Oli to cockblock us. Even when the action is going on inside my head only!

We headed to the kitchen and Rogue followed us eagerly. She had missed our boy and made sure she showered our little one with a million questions about the zoo and our fun day out. I had invited her to go with us, but she wanted to make our separation official by determining each of us should have an exclusive day of the weekend with Oli.

Seemingly, that's one of the things separated couples do. Since we cannot split our son in half, we have to spend time with him at alternate times. She was kind of breaking into my first day with Oli, which I bet my ass she wouldn't appreciate it if it were the other way around. But what's a boy in love supposed to do? We hadn't been this close to one another since that disgraceful day.

"You know, you don't have to do this." She said when she saw me busying myself in the kitchen, getting all the ingredients, and setting them on the counter.

"Why not? You mean I don't have to cook for my son? It's more than a pleasure." I replied honestly.

"I just thought you had places to be, with that woman..." She let it hang in the air, trying hard to sound neutral, tone of voice completely flat, but her words were charged with assumptions and jealousy.

I rolled my eyes at her. It's not like me rolling eyes at her, or anyone, for that matter. But I've told her a million times Joelle and I are not together. I also asked her to just go and absorb me already so she can learn the truth and stop this nonsense. But you know, she's as stubborn as a mule.

'There's absolutely no need to go down that road. I saw more than enough of you and that woman naked as it is.' She would always say.

"You say this is my assigned weekend day with Oli. So I'm going to make the most of it. I'm feeding him dinner, also doing bath time, storytime, and bedtime." I told her assertively, she simply nodded and after that, she never said another word to me. But still, that was our longest conversation in two weeks.

Following my words, there was that brief moment of silence when she looked at me right in the eye, something she hadn't done in what seemed to be ages.

Our eyes locked for a second longer than they should have and I instantly found myself sucking in a long deep breath. My wife mirrored my reaction. I know she felt it too, that familiar longing. My heart was pounding, the blood in my veins turned to fire and I needed her like humans need oxygen to stay alive. The warmth in my heart and the desire that shot straight to my groin were overwhelming. I turned around and busied myself with dinner preparations in order to snap out of that craving for her body.

In just a few minutes the mac and cheese was ready and being served to Oli.

Completely oblivious to our yearning and desire, Oli happily cleaned his plate. Much to my disappointment, the moment was gone and she was back to avoiding looking at me as if I was Satan himself standing right in front of her. Too bad for her I'm the devil all right. I'm the devil to whom she sold her soul already. Love like ours is forever binding and it doesn't just fade away like that.

Once Oli finished eating, she told me she'd do the washing up and I could play with him a little bit before bedtime. And so we did, we played tag a bit through the halls and also our Jedi masters pretend-play until I checked my watch and announced it was bath time.

When Oli was finally all snug and comfy in bed, he asked me why he couldn't have mommy and daddy reading a story together anymore.

"Have I done something wrong, Daddy? Are you and mommy mad at me? Why can't I have the both of you?"

That was a punch in my gut. The pain of that realization threatened to knock all air out of my lungs: My poor son was hurting. He was caught in the crossfire of our love wars. I had to battle the urge to pour out my feelings in front of my boy. The poor little one was miserable enough already as it was.

Thankfully, I managed to keep a straight face, making an extra effort to maintain my usual tone of voice as I spoke.

"We're not mad at you and I'm going to prove it to you. Do you want mommy and daddy to read you a story? I'll get mommy to come over here, mon bebé."

"Hey, I'm not a baby!" He complained vehemently.

"Flash news to you, little fellow. You'll always be mon bebé." He teased the boy while firing a text in caps locks.

"GET HERE RN! OLI THINKS HE'S BEING PUNISHED!"

There was no need to get into details. Rogue understood immediately what that meant and reached her two men as fast as she possibly could.

She joined me, sitting cross-legged on the floor while Oli was snugly tucked in bed. Before, she used to sit on my lap, but of course, not today. And obviously, Oli being the smart one he is, he noticed. He watched both his parents with curiosity. We read him The Gruffalo like we used to. Hell, we don't even need to read it anymore. We knew each line by heart at that point.

Then, all of a sudden, probably having decided he had observed enough and was ready to draw his conclusions he raised the most impossible question.

"Mom, why don't you kiss Daddy anymore? You two used to kiss all the time!"

Visibly uncomfortable, Anna avoided Oli's eyes, instead, she glanced my way. Her eyes were glinting with tears, I noticed. She swallowed them silently, so Oli would never notice, but I did. All those feelings in show, raw, throbbing, it was more than I could handle. Fuck it, I was breaking the rules for his sake.

"Oh, she still kisses Daddy, mon bebé. It's just that she doesn't want you to see it." I told him and with that, I kneeled in front of her, cupped her face gently in my hands, leaned in, allowing my lips to brush hers gently. I took my chances, knowing damn well it could all backfire. She could push me away right in front of Oli, but she didn't.

Instead, to my surprise, what was supposed to be just a pretend kiss for our child's benefit, turned into something deeper and more meaningful. I'm forever under that woman's spell and I guess the opposite is also true. The moment we shared even the slightest of touches, it all unraveled. She kissed me back with unexpected passion. How badly I had missed her touch!

So many meaningless kisses I've shared with other women before, but with her, my lovely Anna, it was always charged with so much love and emotion. Perhaps, after all those torturous years we have spent longing for each other's touch, the ability to connect physically is one we never took for granted.

Curiously, she deepened the kiss despite all that hurt I could still feel emanating from her when she looked into my eyes just before I kissed her. And I, I just wanted to be able to kiss her pain away, to make her trust me. Fuck, all I wanted was for her to believe me, believe when I said I had never cheated on her. How could I? My wife and my son are my whole life. How come she doesn't know that?

Our lips parted while our son was still sitting up on his bed, cheerfully clapping his little hands, cheering on us. He wanted was for his mom and dad to go back to the way he remembered. Was that too much to ask for?

Anna instantly pulled away from me, glanced at me for a second, and frowned. I saw the disapproval in her eyes, but Oli didn't notice. Guilty as both of us were feeling, we stayed with him until he fell asleep. Anna stood up and left his room as soon as she realized Oli had finally gone down for the day.

"You! Out!" She said. "I need to have a word with you." I complied and followed her out of his room and into ours, I mean, hers. No, ours. Bon, you get the idea.

"So, chére, just moi et toi now, huh?" I tried my luck, flashing my best smile at her.

"What the fuck, Remy? You get to play with my feelings, fuck with my life, fine! But you don't get to play with my son's feelings, you hear me?"

"Our son! And I ain't never playing with you or Oli's feelings!"

"Bullshit! We don't feed him with false promises! We should have taken that opportunity to explain what is going on. But instead, you kissed me in front of him!"

"You didn't protest. In fact, you seemed to enjoy it as much as I did."

And that's when she had enough of my impertinence and decided to deliver a slap across my face. But you know, There's absolutely no way to get pregnant from kissing, no matter how much tongue is involved. So, of course, there's more to it. And for the record, it wasn't my fault.

\- o - o - o -

To be continued...


	2. The First Accident

The First Accident

Anna has always been the stronger of us two, that's not a secret to anyone. However, we both know that I've always been faster.

This thief here has always been one step ahead, so it was no surprise when I promptly held her offending wrist when she tried to land a slap on my face.

It took her a second to register that she hadn't smacked me senseless and that I was holding her instead. That lopsided smirk of mine slid across my face before I could stop it. I know she hates it when it means I'm inwardly gloating because I have the upper hand in any given situation. That second of disbelief was gone and she immediately proceeded and tried hitting me with her free hand. Again, I held her in place.

She panted lightly while I held both her wrists into my grasp, her eyes were bewildered as she stared at me. There was no struggle, she just let me hold her wrists and watched me with one eyebrow raised. I couldn't hold it any longer and I snort laughed at her.

Obviously, she could have easily shaken me off, but instead, she was frozen in place. Her breathing was labored, the hatred storm was building up. Her vivid green eyes peered at me; brows were firmly knotted together.

My wife was visibly stunned, paralyzed. She must have been trying to make sense of her feelings. In hindsight, I should have known better than that, she was a ticking bomb about to go boom. Believe me, when I say this, I'm an expert at things that go boom. It was definitely no coincidence that I ended up marrying my southern belle with some serious temper issues. I am enthralled by things that explode. The more explosive, the better. Hell yeah, I've picked the most perfect woman in that department.

"I hate you, Remy LeBeau! I fucking hate you! I hate you for getting my feelings all confused, for making me feel this way! I don't want to feel this way! You're a filthy cheater!"

You'd think she would say these words by pushing me the hell away, but nope. She was still there, as pretty as a picture, with those pretty curls untamed, bright green eyes that reminded me of delicious olives and her amazing body, all right there within my easy reach. It was the ultimate torture to see her that close and not do anything about it. I had Mc Hammer saying "Can't touch this" in my head. We should have played that song at our wedding, after all, it was pretty much the theme song of our relationship way back when.

"Chére, I've never cheated..." I tried to say, but she wouldn't let me speak. And she'd made up her mind. It was pointless, I knew it.

"I hate myself for having ever fallen for your sweet talk and that cute ass of yours. You! You! I just hate it that you still have this power over me after all you've done! You're a dirty liar and a cheater! I hate you!"

"Chére, I never meant to hurt you. And for fuck's sake, how many times do I have to say that I have never cheated on you. I... I love you, mon amour. Je t'aime!"

"Fuck you and your French, Remy! I know you're just trying to get under my skin." She hissed.

She was raging mad at me. I just knew she found my somewhat patient and collected way of speaking to her infuriating. Also, my constant denying of what she assumed were facts made her want to kick my ass all the way across the planet.

As for me, I saw her mad at me and it made my heart melt with love and desire for her. Oh, Anna! My sweet Anna! Love is a word that doesn't seem to cover all that I feel for her.

At that point, I was pretty much her Pepé Le Pew and she was my Penelope Pussycat, running to the hills, trying to get the hell away from me. Now that I think about it, both of them even have a white stripe! Now that was a funny coincidence!

I let her curse and call me names some more while I entertained those silly thoughts in my head. Then, her lips stopped moving and she gave me that intense look. Her silent stare destabilized me, emotions ran deep. I was feeling overwhelmed, my heart overflowing with love for her.

There was this uncontrollable heat rising from my stomach to my chest. And I just knew that I needed that woman of mine. There's something about the way she looks at me when she wants my head served on a plate. That has always been the case, since day one. Yeah, I know. I have a death wish. My shrink has always told me this ain't healthy behavior. Good luck telling that to my Remy Junior. I was half-mast already and was putting in an extra effort to keep my poker face in place.

Being so close to her, I could smell her, that delicious scent of hers I know so well. It was hypnotic, so goddamn inviting. All of my body reacted to her instinctively, as it always did. I leaned in for I was starving for her. My lips had a life of their own, they were attracted to hers like magnets. I was almost kissing her when I finally was able to hold back and reign it in. I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. Her breathing had quickened; I could tell.

'I hate you! I hate you!" She went back to repeating those words as if she was trying to convince herself that's what she should feel.

"Sorry to hear that you hate me, chére. I feel quite the opposite way about you but I don't think there's any point in telling you that, is there? Because I love you and you already know it."

The tension in the air was tangible, so I released the hold. I had even forgotten I was still holding on to her all that time.

Her arms and mine fell to our sides. However, I did not attempt to widen the distance between us. She didn't seem inclined to step away from me, either.

I knew damn well what I wanted. I wanted her. But I'd never go and trespass her boundaries. Not with all that was going on between us. She thought I didn't love her enough to remain faithful to the vows we shared. Surprisingly, she was the one who threw in the towel.

On an impulse, she cupped the back of my neck with both her hands and kissed me deeply. Such passion in those kisses! Maybe passion isn't the right word. It was a need, some sort of desperation. Hunger, perhaps? No, I take it back. It was more like an act of surrender. Neither of us could breathe for a second. She got me gasping for air, my head was swimming. All I could do was kiss her back with the same intensity she was showing.

For a moment, I was in doubt if it was safe for me to respond to her sweet caresses. She was in a trance and I was afraid something I did could break the spell. When she started tugging at my shirt, I knew for sure it was okay. Her lips never left mine as she started to undo the buttons on my shirt, each one of them. Then, she slowly lowered her hand down my stomach and into the top of my shorts. My heart must have skipped a beat at that moment.

All I could hear was the sound of our breathing, our lips moving, and an occasional moan here and there. Those sounds were dominating our surroundings and they set the mood. It all seemed like a blur of colors and sounds. It felt rushed, but I didn't mind. Before I could register what was happening, she had hurriedly got me out of my shirt and shorts. I was pretty much her ragdoll at this point.

Once she got me completely naked, she pushed me hard into the bed, our bed. The look in her eyes sent me a mix of signals. Should I be excited or fearing for my life? I had barely touched her body and hadn't removed a single piece of her clothing, scared as I was that she'd say I was wearing out my welcome.

To my utter amazement, she sat on top of me. Facing me, she straddled me, then she went back to kissing me, just like that. As if nothing had happened between us, as if she hadn't just told me she hated my guts.

Saying I was overwhelmingly confused would be an understatement. She rubbed her sex against me, tantalizing me, putting my sense of self-control to the ultimate test.

Eventually, I decided to play along and join in the fun. Throwing care out of the window, I was determined to get myself some as well.

I ran my fingers up her thigh testing the uncharted waters that her angry loving was. As she didn't seem to mind it at all, on the contrary, her sweet moaning intensified, I freed her delicious body from that cute flowery dress of hers. She raised her arms above her head as my fingers traveled up her body, carrying her dress with them. She unglued her lips from mine for a split second, permitting me to undress her by doing so.

Like Madonna, I was feeling like a virgin. This was so surreal, that was my wife. The only wife I have actually shared my life with, for five years and there we were acting like strangers on a club bathroom stall. I took a deep breath before I unsnapped her bra and those glorious perky breasts of hers popped into view. They were so reachable, right there, literally under my nose. So I began working on them, the way I know she loves.

Just then, she stopped kissing me. Oops, had she finally snapped out of it? Her eyes set on mine, somehow dark, so goddamn sexy. All the while we were not saying a single word to each other, but communicating through our eyes, touches, and gestures only.

When she broke our eye contact and pursed her lips sensuously, I knew what was coming next. She took a hold of me and guided me into her.

Her walls stretching against me and the loud moan that escaped her lips was more than I could take. So I thought 'Fuck it!' Quite literally, in fact. I held onto her hips and pounded into her vigorously. Her response to that was pulling my hair so hard that she forced my head backward, it fucking hurt when she did that. She starting planting little kisses all the way up my neck and jaw, I couldn't hold it back and let out a deep groan.

After our son was born, our sex had been pretty much vanilla. Loving and tender, make no mistake, we played dirty, very dirty, but there were a million I-love-yous and hand in hand while our bodies did what they did best to one another. So I wasn't really used to her ways but was totally eating that attitude of hers. We changed positions a couple of times, but she was always the one on top. It was a way of saying 'You listen to me here, Mr. I'm the fucking boss in this little rendezvous.'

Finally, I managed to flip her over and get on top of her. She gripped the pillow in her fists and I breathed hard over her, hot air down her face. Her eyes were shut tight, she bit on her lower lip as if her life depended on it. But then, something very curious happened. She ran down her fingernails down my back like it was no one's fucking business. I know what she was doing, she was marking her territory.

That only came to show that she did believe in her heart that I had cheated and that I had magically moved on and was in a romantic relationship with a woman I had just met. How come? Doesn't she trust me at all? That shit hurt way more than those stinging deep scratches she was leaving on my skin.

She certainly thought she was being so clever using my back and shoulder like a blank canvas for her art, but no daring to mark me anywhere near where people who were not intimate with me could see, like my neck, for instance. Oh, chére. You don't pull stunts like that on me and get away with it. I laid down on top of her and kissed her neck up and down while she was rocking her hips against mine.

She didn't even notice when I planted two hickeys on her neck. Two can play at that game. I could already hear 'Roro saying in my head. 'That's so very mature of you!'

I don't know how long passed us by, but I came when she was on her fours. She came with me and it was awesome. She slid onto the mattress, laying on her stomach and I laid by her side. I knotted my fingers together and had my hands for pillows, I was so relaxed.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked me as soon as her breathing went back to normal.

"I'm catching a breath after making love to my wife. Is there a problem?" I replied calmly.

"Well, yes, there is. Get your stuff and go. You no longer have a wife since you up and left with some other woman."

"Last I checked your last name was still LeBeau. My ." I said and blew her a kiss, testing her patience, and got what I wanted. She was furious at me.

"Remy, please. Don't make this any harder. Just go." She spoke softly. I'd rather she would have yelled at me or tried to slap me again. But she just seemed tired, as if she didn't have the energy to fight me anymore.

"Anna, no! I refuse! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what has just happened here between us and what it means."

"Well, I guess it's pretty obvious, isn't it? You know what happened..." She flashed me a sad smile if there ever was one.

"Bon, what I know is that we made love. And for me, it was amazing to be intimate with you. I've missed you so much! So, if you made love to me, it seems that you feel the same way I do about you."

"Remy..." She tried to reason with me, but I wouldn't let her.

"Anna, please! Just let me stay and sleep here with you tonight. We can make it work, chére."

"Remy, we had sex, all right? That was all. Anger fuelled sex. You're living with that woman, for God's sake! What else can I say?"

What she doesn't know is that the apartment I'm living in right now is actually mine. I bought it for us as a safe house, and I never told her about it. Years pass by, and I'm still in the business of keeping secrets from her.

She thinks I moved in with Joelle, but it's the other way around. I let her stay because she's a grieving woman who just lost her daughter. Her house was sold to pay off medical costs, it seems Remy from the future had some business with her. She helped him out or something so I let her stay. It was clearly a poor decision on my part. But now I don't have it in me to just throw the woman out the door like some unwanted present.

"Do me a favor, Remy. For the sake of what we have ever been to each other, I need you to go, I need to be alone right now. I'm confused, I'm kind of hating myself for throwing myself at you like that. I don't know what got into me, I just couldn't help it, I don't want to have to explain myself to you, either. It's just happened."

"Chére, I just think that you did, I mean, we did what we did because we still love each other."

She shook her head and I could see the tears streaming down her face. She was still naked, sheets pooling over her lap, but she didn't care enough to cover her torso. She was a vision to behold. I decided there was no point in pressing the matter any further and I decide to comply with her wishes. I got dressed in silence, feeling now every single one of the scratches on my back stinging. Before I left her, I bent down and with one single finger, I held her chin up and kissed her gently. That kiss tasted like a sad goodbye.

If there's one thing I learned after our steamy night together is that angry sex is nothing but avoidance. It was all about Anna avoiding dealing with her feelings of anger and expressing it that way. Our loving served her well as an escape from painful feelings. And, let me tell you, my sweet Anna has always been notoriously famous for her inability to communicate her feelings and going for an easy way out instead. If I could get a dollar each time she just up and left me or literally flew away from me, I'd be a rich man by now.

That night I found an empty room for guests in the mansion and crashed for the night. The next morning, I woke up determined to show my wife how mischievous and devious I could still be. Remember what I said before? I love getting my Anna mad and also, trouble. I love myself some trouble.

Bobby and Logan had just been to the danger room were heading straight after they headed to the showers and it gave me a wonderful idea. No, it was not a wonderful idea, as you might have guessed. It was the idea of a man who was feeling used and wanted to get back at his wife slash abuser slash love of his life.

I had a shower myself and was parading in the dressing room, I wanted him to see it and so he did.

"For fuck's sake, Remy LeBeau! What animal did that to you?" The Iceman asked me with his jaw wide open, theatrically exaggerating his surprise.

My only reply to him was a smirk.

"What an asshole! You are proudly showing off what that bitch did to you! You are unbelievable! Have you no shame at all?"

"I'll let my wife know you called her a bitch."

"No fucking way! You and Anna? She was the one who did this to you? Noooooo!"

"I'm not the one to kiss and tell, but I guess the hickeys on her neck are quite a tell-tale..."

Bobby hurriedly left. He can't keep that kind of information to himself. He would certainly find Rogue, give her a piece of his mind and chaos would ensue. You see, that's what a broken-hearted man can do. And no, I'm not proud I did that. But oh, well, c'est la vie!

-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for each kudo. I'd love to get your comments too. I know I haven't updated my other unfinished story Hinges of Destiny, but I'm having so much fun writing this one here. The country I live in is in full lockdown (again) and oh well, I needed a fix of some Romy fluff with a tad of angst. I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
